In recent years, the radio frequency performance test on wireless terminal has attracted more and more attention. The final emitting and receiving performances of a wireless terminal may be objectively reflected by testing the radiation performance of the entire machine. At present, there are mainly two methods to evaluate the radiation performance of wireless terminals. One is to make the determination based on the radiation performance of antennas, focusing on the evaluation of the radiation performance of wireless terminals from the radiation parameters of antennas, such as gain, efficiency and directional diagram, which is called passive test. The other is to test the spatial radio frequency performance, such as radiated power, of wireless terminals in a given microwave dark room, which is called active test.
At present, only the wireless terminals passing full type approval (FTA) test can be sold on the market. In the FTA test, a radio-frequency performance test is mainly carried out on a wireless terminal in a cable connection mode, and no explicit regulation is given as to the spatial radio-frequency performance of the entire wireless terminal, however, over the air (OTA) test can make up the shortcomings of the FTA test in this aspect. Meanwhile, wireless terminal manufactures should have a clear understanding on the radiation performance of the wireless terminals manufactured and need to improve the emitting and receiving performances of wireless terminals through various measures, because the wireless terminals with poor radiation performance will bring much inconvenience to the users. In particular, when a wireless terminal is used for communication, the emitting and receiving performance thereof is reduced since the human body is close to the antenna of the wireless terminal, and consequently, the overall radiation emitting and receiving performance of the wireless terminal will reduce. Therefore, the influence of the human body on the emitting and receiving performance of a wireless terminal should be quantitatively measured in the research and development process of the wireless terminal to carry out an optimization design so as to avoid a dramatic reduction in the emitting and receiving performance of the wireless terminal, that is, to reduce the electromagnetic coupling effect between the human body and an antenna. Emitting parameters include total radiated power (TRP for short) and receiving parameters include total radiated sensitivity (TRS for short).
The TRP of a mobile terminal is used for measuring the actual total radiated power of a device under test, which reflects the emitting power of the entire wireless terminal, which is related to the emitting power and antenna radiation performance of the wireless terminal in the conduction condition.
The TRP is defined as the integral of the emitting power in different directions on the whole radiation sphere:
                    TRP        =                              1                          4              ⁢              π                                ⁢                      ∮                                          (                                                                            EIRP                      θ                                        ⁡                                          (                                              Ω                        ;                        f                                            )                                                        +                                                            EIRP                      φ                                        ⁡                                          (                                              Ω                        ;                        f                                            )                                                                      )                            ⁢                              ⅆ                Ω                                                                        formula        ⁢                                  ⁢                  (          1          )                    
wherein Ω is a solid angle for describing direction, f is frequency, θ and φ are orthogonally polarized, EIRPθ and EIRPφ are actual emitting power levels in the corresponding planned directions. Therefore, the following relation is available:
                    TRP        ≈                              π                          2              ⁢              NM                                ⁢                                    ∑                              n                =                0                                            N                -                1                                      ⁢                                          ∑                                  m                  =                  0                                                  M                  -                  1                                            ⁢                                                [                                                                                    EIRP                        θ                                            ⁡                                              (                                                                              θ                            n                                                    ,                                                                                    φ                              m                                                        ;                            f                                                                          )                                                              +                                                                  EIRP                        φ                                            ⁡                                              (                                                                              θ                            n                                                    ,                                                                                    φ                              m                                                        ;                            f                                                                          )                                                                              ]                                ⁢                                  sin                  ⁡                                      (                                          θ                      n                                        )                                                                                                          formula        ⁢                                  ⁢                  (          2          )                    
wherein N and M are multiple sampling intervals for θ and φ; θn and φm are testing angles;
EiRPθ(θn,φm) is the value of the horizontal polarization component of the equivalent omnidirectional radiated power of the testing point having angles of θn and φm, with the unit being milliwatt;
EiRPφ(θn,φm) is the value of the vertical polarization component of the equivalent omnidirectional radiated power of the testing point having testing angles of θn and φm, with the unit being milliwatt.
The currently used device and method for testing TRP of spatial radio-frequency performances are both aimed at voice mode, only relating to free space or human head and not completely reflecting the influence of the electromagnetic coupling of antenna and human hand or even human body in a data mode, thus, the test result of the scheme above is not accurate.